This invention relates to a winch and more particularly to a clutch mechanism for use in a winch.
Heretofore an intermediate power transmission unit is arranged between a power input and a winch drum driving unit. The intermediate power transmission unit generally comprises a clutch which connects an input shaft with an output shaft in the same direction of rotation, another clutch connecting the input shaft with the output shaft in the opposite direction, a brake, and a jaw clutch which makes the overall winch structure complicated and bulky.